


Скэллисон, или Туда и Обратно

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crack, F/M, Frost Giant!Isaac, Humor, M/M, Romance, Scott is a dumbass, Stiles is noisy and adorable hobbit, We regret nothing!, allison is awesome, always in werewolf release Derek, centaur!Harris, dragon!Deaton, dwarf!Jackson, dwarf!Lydia, elf!Danny, epic sterek love, nymph!Melissa, orc!Chris, satyr!Peter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что происходит, и Скотт с Эллисон оказываются там, где совсем не планировали быть. И они очень хотят вернуться обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скэллисон, или Туда и Обратно

**Author's Note:**

> Скотт не смотрел "Звездные Войны", зато знаком с творчеством Профессора. В общем, берегите мозг!
> 
> Работа была написана на ФБ-2014.

– Здесь ничего нет, – сказал Скотт, поднимаясь с колен.   
Эллисон раздраженно поправила висящий за спиной колчан. Она и сама видела, что в чертовой яме пусто. Скотту необязательно было вставать на четвереньки и обнюхивать траву, чтобы убедиться в том, что они оба и так знали.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит пойти домой, – Эллисон заправила за ухо прядь волос. – Я сама справлюсь.  
– Нет! – Скотт отряхнул колени. – Я же обещал, что помогу тебе.  
– Да. Спасибо. Но больше мне не требуется помощь, – Эллисон вежливо улыбнулась. – Уверена, у тебя есть другие дела.  
– Эллисон! – Скотт недовольно нахмурился. – Не надо… просто не надо, хорошо? Это важно для тебя. И я хочу тебе помочь.  
– Послушай, – Эллисон глубоко вздохнула. – Я сглупила. Я потеряла этот нож, и это полностью моя ошибка. Я найду его сама. Без тебя.   
– Это нож твоей матери, – Скотт с досадой покачал головой. – Я ни за что не брошу тебя здесь. Ты не будешь бродить одна по лесу, думая о том, что потеряла вещь, которая напоминает тебе о маме. Можешь прогонять меня сколько угодно, я не уйду.  
– О, – Эллисон невесело усмехнулась. – Какая преданность. Что это, Скотт? Это из-за наших прежних отношений? Или ты пытаешься быть истинным альфой? Или тебе просто нравится быть хорошим, и поэтому ты никак не можешь оставить меня в покое?  
– Я все еще люблю тебя, – ответил Скотт. На этот раз признание не было нежным или трогательным, Скотт выглядел скорее недовольным. Будто Эллисон вела себя, как последняя сука, а он терпел и прощал. – Давай посмотрим в той пещере.  
– Я не заходила в ту пещеру, – Эллисон переступила на месте и почувствовала, как лосины сползли ниже положенного. Она снова похудела, и уменьшившийся вес не доставлял ей радости. Скоро она перестанет быть стройной и станет костлявой, как анорексичная модель. Если уже не стала.   
– Ты же сказала, что не до конца осознавала своих действий, – Скотт опять говорил мягко. Тем самым тоном, который означал, что Эллисон не права, но он не хочет ссориться.  
Пальцы зачесались от желания вытащить стрелу, прицелиться и выпустить ее в Скотта. Эллисон прикрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, уговаривая себя этого не делать. С другой стороны, зачем она сдерживается? Скотт же оборотень. Альфа. Он исцелится, едва выдернет из груди наконечник.  
– Тут есть следы, – раздался голос Скотта, успевшего подойти к пещере. – Не могу разобрать чьи, но… Не хочешь посмотреть?  
Эллисон не хотела. Но если она останется стоять, Скотт снова с ней заговорит, и тогда они точно поссорятся. Снова.  
Пещера выглядела странно. Эллисон вообще не помнила это место в лесу. На мгновение ей стало страшно: неужели они со Скоттом заблудились? Нет, чушь. Это просто глупая паника. Все из-за накопившейся усталости, бессонницы и постоянного стресса.  
Приступы пройдут, как только Эллисон перестанет плакать по ночам и просыпаться каждый час от кошмаров.  
– Это следы животных, – сказала она, переступив каменистую границу. – Видишь? Здесь были еноты и, кажется, зайцы. Ты чувствуешь запах?  
– Почти нет, – Скотт принюхался, смешно раздувая ноздри, и наморщил лоб. – Тут пахнет чем-то другим. Не знаю, что это. Какая-то трава?  
Эллисон пожала плечами.  
– Я не оборотень, – напомнила она и шагнула вглубь пещеры. Ей вдруг стало интересно, что там внутри.  
– Это прозвучало, как вызов, – Скотт пошел за ней, хрустя мелким сором на полу. – Как упрек.  
– Никаких упреков, – Эллисон подняла ладони. – Всего лишь напомнила.  
– Тебе же нравятся оборотни, – Скотт приподнял брови. – Айзек – оборотень. И тебя это устраивает.  
– Почему ты вспомнил про Айзека?   
– Потому что ты намекнула на Киру. Эллисон, я не идиот.   
– Я ни слова не говорила про Киру, – Эллисон двинулась вперед. Теперь она тоже чувствовала запах, про который говорил Скотт.  
Что-то травянистое, очень приятное и успокаивающее. Эллисон бы не отказалась от таких духов. Свежие и натуральные. Отличный аромат.  
– Это ты меня бросила, – Скотт догнал ее и взял за предплечье. – Ты позволила Айзеку… Я отошел, Эллисон. Я дал пространство, я согласился быть другом. Так почему ты теперь злишься? Тебе не нравится Кира?  
– У меня нет никаких проблем с Кирой, – огрызнулась Эллисон. – И я все еще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
– Прекрасно, – кивнул Скотт. – Тогда как насчет двойного свидания? Я приглашу Киру, ты приводи Айзека.  
– Давай всех позовем, – предложила в ответ Эллисон. – Лидию с Эйданом. Стайлза. Дерека.   
– Я пытаюсь говорить с тобой серьезно! – вспыхнул Скотт.  
– А я пытаюсь дать тебе понять, что нам не о чем говорить! – слова вышли слишком громкими, и по пещере прокатилось эхо. Эллисон, впрочем, это не волновало. – Скотт, я не против. Ты наконец нашел себе подходящую девушку. Ей нравится, что у тебя есть клыки, когти и что ты еле сохраняешь контроль в полнолуние. Она восхищается тобой. Тем, какой ты оборотень. Она любит тебя, ты любишь ее, так не пора ли тебе отстать от меня? Хочешь быть с ней? Отлично. Хватит спрашивать у меня разрешение.  
– Я не спрашиваю! – Скотт поджал губы, глаза сверкнули красным. – Я хочу поступить правильно. По-взрослому.   
– Вот как.  
– Да. Все прояснить.   
– Я не прояснила, когда мы с Айзеком стали встречаться?  
– Ты об этом не побеспокоилась, – усмехнулся Скотт. – Айзек, кстати, пришел ко мне с вопросом. Не против ли я, что он будет с тобой. А ты… Нет, Эллисон, тебе было все равно, что он мой друг, что он моя бета, что мы связаны. Или ты выбрала его поэтому? Тогда тебе стоило предложить встречаться Стайлзу, он как раз понял, что разлюбил Лидию.  
– Мне нравится Стайлз, – кивнула Эллисон, окончательно заводясь. – Если у нас с Айзеком не получится, я приглашу его куда-нибудь.   
– Он с тобой не пойдет! – Скотт встряхнул пальцами и сжал их в кулаки. – Он не предаст меня.  
– А Айзек предал? – Эллисон широко распахнула глаза. – Ты так это видишь? Я что, до сих пор «твоя»? Мне нельзя быть с кем-то, кто имеет для тебя значение? О, наверное, я должна переехать, чтобы не задеть случайно твои чувства. Вдруг ты увидишь меня с кем-то, и тебя это огорчит?  
– Я вовсе не это имел в виду, – сдался Скотт.  
– Между нами все давно кончено, – отрезала Эллисон. – Начни двигаться дальше и хватит останавливать меня.  
Эллисон развернулась и схватилась рукой за прохладную стену пещеры. Голова внезапно закружилась, перед глазами все поплыло. Она глубоко задышала, надеясь, что недомогание сейчас пройдет, и ноздри забил густой травяной запах. Став насыщенным, он перестал казаться таким приятным. У Эллисон защипало в носу, она закашлялась, услышала, как Скотт с тревогой зовет ее по имени, и отключилась.  
  
– Эй! Эй, ты как? – Скотт похлопал ее по щеке, и Эллисон нехотя открыла глаза.  
– Что случилось? – спросила она, шаря рукой по траве. Почему она лежит на земле?   
– Понятия не имею, – искренне признался Скотт. – Я сам только что очнулся, увидел тебя, и… мне кажется, у нас неприятности.  
– У нас всегда неприятности, – мрачно сказала Эллисон и осторожно села. Кожа корсета скрипнула и неприятно облепила спину.  
Корсета?..  
Эллисон вскочила на ноги и потеряла дар речи, увидев, во что она оказалась выряжена. Вместо привычной одежды на ней было своего рода кожаное платье с металлическими чашками для груди и очень странным подолом. Низ платья представлял собой полоски, примерно в дюйм-полтора шириной, нашитые друг на друга внахлест. Юбка едва прикрывала задницу, зато в ней можно было без проблем бегать или сражаться. Эллисон стиснула зубы и уставилась вниз. Удобные кеды тоже исчезли. Теперь Эллисон носила мягкие сапоги без каблука, голенище доходило почти до колена. Судя по швам и выделке кожи, эту обувь делали вручную.   
– Что это? – Эллисон всплеснула руками. – Скотт, что это? И… и почему ты в таком виде?  
Скотт тоже успел подняться и выглядел он столь же странно, сколь и Эллисон.   
Его сапоги были покороче и погрубее, холщовые штаны подпоясывал сплетенный из веревки пояс, сероватая рубашка с широким воротом свисала до середины бедра.  
– Я не знаю, – растерянно ответил Скотт. – Это какой-то розыгрыш?  
– Да, нас с тобой вырубили, переодели в купленные на ebay костюмы и бросили посреди леса, – Эллисон запустила руки в волосы и вскрикнула.  
От ее короткой стрижки не осталось и следа. Локоны доходили до самой талии и спутывались на концах.  
Скотт выругался, огляделся по сторонам, и его глаза восторженно блеснули.  
– Смотри! Тут лук!  
Он подобрал лук и колчан и протянул свою находку Эллисон.  
– Здорово, – сказала она. – У нас есть оружие.   
Она повесила колчан на плечо, поднявшийся ветер шевельнул полоски на юбке, и Эллисон замерла.  
Вот черт.  
– Скотт, – обратилась она, сглотнув. – Могу я попросить твою рубашку?   
– Тебе неудобно в платье? – Скотт недоуменно потер челюсть. – Да, без проблем, я отдам тебе.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Эллисон. – Нет, платье нормальное. Но оно, знаешь, короткое, а я только что поняла, что я, хм, без белья.  
– На тебе нет трусиков? – Скотт, возившийся с крупными пуговицами, замер и приоткрыл рот.  
– На мне только это платье, – Эллисон скривилась и посмотрела на Скотта. – Твоя рубашка должна быть длиннее, я просто хочу…  
– Конечно, конечно, сейчас! – Скотт покраснел и быстро разделся. – Я, эээ, я отойду вон туда, поищу тропинку. Ты переодевайся. Все нормально.  
Эллисон забрала у него из рук рубашку, неловко улыбнулась и, повернувшись к Скотту спиной, стала расстегивать крючки на корсете. Слава богу, они располагались спереди, и Эллисон могла сделать это сама.  
  
– Там кто-то есть, – Скотт придержал ее за плечо, не позволив выйти на очередную прогалину. – Подожди, я посмотрю. Я чую запах, он мне знаком, но что-то не так.  
Эллисон молча отошла в тень деревьев, пропуская Скотта вперед.   
– Эй! – громко окликнул кого-то Скотт. Голос прозвучал уверенно, Скотт явно «включил альфу». – Простите, вы мне не подска… Стайлз? Чувак, это правда ты?  
Эллисон, не думая, шагнула вперед и поморгала – солнце било ей прямо в глаза.  
– Ай! – вскрикнул Стайлз, почему-то замотанный в длинный красный плащ. – Кто это еще тут? Слушай, отойди от меня, парень. Клянусь, тронь меня, и у тебя будут неприятности. Реальные неприятные неприятности!  
– Чувак, ты прикалываешься? – Скотт встряхнул головой. – Что за хрень тут творится? Стайлз, у тебя мобильник с собой? Мне срочно надо позвонить маме и Дитону.  
– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – подозрительно спросил Стайлз и попятился, путаясь в длинном плаще.  
Эллисон присмотрелась: что-то было не так.  
– Подожди, ты куда? – Скотт пошел за Стайлзом, продолжая сбивчиво бормотать, пересказывая, как они с Эллисон очнулись фиг знает где, в странной одежде, и вот уже больше часа бродят по лесу, надеясь найти хоть кого-нибудь.  
– Сейчас же отойди от меня! – заорал Стайлз, отпихивая приблизившегося к нему Скотта. – Мой отец с тобой разберется! Да и я сам! Я тебе врежу! Я…  
Стайлз споткнулся о корень, нелепо взмахнул руками и упал на задницу. Плащ разъехался в стороны, и Эллисон вздрогнула, увидев ноги Стайлза. Босые, густо заросшие волосами ноги с загрубевшими ступнями.  
Стайлз вскочил и громко запричитал:   
– Ой-ой-ой, неужели я порвал свои замечательные штаны? Такие отличные штаны, где я еще достану потом эльфийскую шерсть? Только бы не порвал! Уф, слава богу, целехонькие! Сразу видно, гномы шили, Джексон не обманул! – Стайлз рачительно ощупал свои штаны: короткие, клетчатые, на лямках – и выдохнул с облегчением.  
Эллисон покрепче схватилась за свой лук. У нее снова дико разболелась голова. Стайлз напоминал ей… Да нет, это невозможно. Это все просто дурацкий розыгрыш. Сейчас он рассмеется, хлопнет Скотта по плечу со словами «хей, бро, круто я тебя развел?» и признается, что это он все устроил. Обкурил их со Скоттом наркотиком, переодел и нарастил Эллисон волосы.  
– Чувак, что это с твоими ушами? – тихо спросил Скотт.   
Эллисон закусила губу. Уши у Стайлза были большими, заостренными и топорщились нечеловеческим образом.  
– С моими ушами все отлично! – агрессивно отозвался Стайлз, прекратив переживать из-за штанов. – А ты, чужак, так и не ответил, откуда ты знаешь мое имя. И вообще, как ты очутился в папином лесу?  
– Нет, они странные, – уперся Скотт. Эллисон было знакомо это выражение лица. Скотт запутался в том, что происходит и как себя вести, и зациклился на мелочах. – Очень странные.  
Скотт протянул руку, пощупал Стайлзу ухо, и тот, незамедлительно пнув босой ступней Скотта по колену, ломанулся в кусты. Удрать не удалось: Стайлз врезался в появившегося на поляне оборотня, в котором Эллисон с трудом узнала Дерека.  
Дерека, почему-то разгуливавшего по лесу в бета-релизе.  
– Стайлз? – обеспокоенно прорычал он, схватив Стайлза за плечи. – Что происходит? Детка, ты в порядке?  
– Ты обещал не называть меня так, – буркнул Стайлз, заматываясь в плащ. – Тут чужак. Он откуда-то меня знает. А еще я из-за него упал! И он потрогал мои уши!  
– Я с ним разберусь, – Дерек встал так, чтобы закрыть Стайлза своим телом, и повернулся к Скотту: – Ты кто?  
– Вы обкурились? – разозлился Скотт. – Парни, шутка зашла слишком далеко. И вот уж не думал, Дерек, что ты станешь в таком участвовать!   
– Он и твое имя знает! Давай его убьем? – Стайлз высунулся из-за плеча Дерека, возбужденно блестя глазами. – Он мне не нравится. Ты чувствуешь, в нем даже магии нет! Я думал, он эльф, но он не эльф.   
– Я такого никогда не встречал, – согласился с ним Дерек. – Надо отвести его к Дитону. И девчонку.  
– Какую еще девчонку? – скривился Стайлз и перевел взгляд на Эллисон. – О, черт! Вот же она! И такая же непонятная! Дерек, я их боюсь.  
– Ты в безопасности, – Дерек оскалился, показывая волчьи клыки. – Вы, оба. Мы отведем вас к дракону. Его зовут Дитон. И не вздумайте сопротивляться, иначе мы потащим вас силой.  
– Или убьем! – вставил Стайлз. – Мой отец – хозяин этого леса. Деревья порвут вас на куски!  
– Эллисон, – растерянно позвал ее Скотт. – Ты видишь то же, что и я?  
Эллисон одернула поддетую под платье рубашку Скотта и подошла к нему.  
– Они обещают отвести нас к Дитону, – тихо ответила она, разглядывая настороженно замершего Дерека и приплясывающего за его спиной Стайлза. Стайлза, ставшего на полголовы ниже Дерека, Скотта и ее самой. – Думаю, это замечательная идея.  
– Меня зовут Скотт, – осторожно представился Скотт, выслушав ее слова. – Я… Простите, если я напугал вас. Стайлз, я не хотел. Дерек, я буду рад, если вы проводите нас к Дитону.   
– Вы же пошутили, когда назвали его драконом? – улыбнувшись, спросила Эллисон, поправив убранные в косу волосы.  
Дерек непонимающе шевельнул губами, а Стайлз вышел вперед.  
– Отдавай лук, – потребовал он, протянув руку. – Давай-давай, лук и стрелы.  
Эллисон послушно вручила Стайлзу свое оружие, обменялась взглядом со Скоттом и снова устало одернула рубашку.  
Если Дитон действительно дракон, может быть, среди его сокровищ завалялись какие-нибудь трусы?  
  
Когда Скотт услышал про дракона, то и представить себе не мог, что Дитон окажется реальным драконом.   
– Кого это ты мне привел, Детка? – поднял голову черный с бронзовым отливом дракон. Обернув себя массивным хвостом, он отдыхал в огромной пещере, которую сами камни освещали ровным белом светом.   
– Скотт? – вздохнула Эллисон рядом и схватилась за его плечо.   
– О да.   
– Я нашел их в лесу. Они меня жутко напугали! – снова затараторил Стайлз, не затыкавшийся всю дорогу до пещеры. Он шел впереди и рассказывал о том, насколько Скотт и Эллисон стремные. – Мы с Дереком решили их убить и привели к тебе.   
– Что? – в один голос воскликнули Скотт с Эллисон.  
– Чувак, как же так? Ты сказал, что отведешь нас к Дитону, а не…  
– Так я и отвел. Дитон – дракон. Мы с Дереком думали, что он вас сожрет, и дело с концом, – Стайлз развел руками с таким видом, будто говорил о решении простейшей задачки.   
– Но он не собирается их есть, – сказал Дерек. Его голос звучал непривычно из-за выросших клыков и деформировавшейся челюсти. Такое ощущение, что он постоянно рычал, а не говорил.   
– Почему не собирается? – повернулся к нему Стайлз. Он выглядел расстроенным.  
– Потому что в них нет пищи, – снова подал голос Дитон, и у Скотта прошел озноб по коже. Голос был похож на голос Дитона, но мозг отказывался сочетать звук и картинку. И пах дракон так же, как Дитон. Может быть, только чуть-чуть отличался запах. – Только мясо. А девчонка вообще костлявая. Там и мяса-то нет.   
Скотт бросил взгляд на Эллисон, и та мрачно посмотрела на него в ответ.   
– Все у тебя есть, – попытался он за нее заступиться, но сделал, судя по выражению ее лица, только хуже. – Ты отлично выглядишь. Похудела чуть-чуть, но тебе хорошо…  
– Заткнись, – покачала головой Эллисон, скрестила на груди руки и отступила от него на шаг. – Просто ничего не говори. Молчи.  
Скотт заметил, как она покраснела.   
– Тогда съешь их! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Я не помню, где их взял, и не поведу обратно! Столько ходить! У нас с Дереком еще планы были!  
– Не горячись, Детка, – примиряющим тоном произнес Дитон и начал вставать. Скотт загородил собой Эллисон и заставил ее отступить ближе к стене пещеры. Дитон неуклюже выпрямился на своих огромных лапах, зацепился когтями за каменный пол для более устойчивого положения и немного расправил крылья. Кое-где они слиплись, и Стайлз подбежал, чтобы помочь разлепить их. Из-за маленького роста ему пришлось пару раз подпрыгнуть, но потом Дерек не выдержал, подошел и посадил Стайлза к себе на плечи, осторожно придерживая за бедра. Скотт сглотнул и отвернулся. Он уже понял, какие отношения связывают его друзей в этом глючном мире, но видеть подтверждение этого оказалось странным.   
– И что с ними делать? – спросил Стайлз, снова оказавшись на своих ногах.  
– Мне их убить для тебя? – уточнил Дерек.   
– Не нужно их убивать, – в голосе Дитона появилось веселье, а в больших черных глазах – блеск. – Представьтесь.   
– Я – Скотт, а это – Эллисон.   
– Как вы попали сюда, опустевшие?   
– Они напали на меня в лесу, – влез Стайлз. Дерек положил руку на его плечо и придвинулся ближе, словно выражал поддержку.   
– Что?.. Мы не нападали! Я услышал, что кто-то идет, и вышел посмотреть. Я хотел спросить дорогу! – возмутился Скотт.   
– И погнался за мной! И трогал мои уши! – выпучив глаза и подавшись вперед, воскликнул Стайлз. Довольный собой, он вернулся на место и облокотился на Дерека.   
– О боже, – сокрушенно выдохнул Скотт и облизал губы. Все было чертовски непонятно, и он уже от этого устал. Сначала Эллисон закатила ему истерику в лесу, наехав ни за что, а потом случилось это, и теперь Стайлз-похожий-на-хоббита хочет их убить.   
Эллисон вышла вперед.  
– Мы не знаем, как здесь очутились, и хотим вернуться домой.   
– Я понимаю ваше желание. Вам, наверно, некомфортно в нашем дышащем магией мире, – понимающе кивнул Дитон. Скотт взглянул на него и понял, что его тошнит. Дитон – чертов дракон, который открывает пасть, когда говорит.   
– Так и есть.   
– Но я не могу отправить вас домой. В вас нет магии, которую я мог бы поглотить, чтобы переправить ваши души в иной мир. Что-то ее блокирует. Я это чувствую.  
Скотт присел на корточки и начал делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Голова кружилась очень сильно. И на какой-то момент он будто выпал из происходящего – в уши словно забили вату, а в рот засыпали песок. Он зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел, как перед ним остановились большие босые волосатые ноги. Скотт поднял голову и тут же снова опустил. Головокружение еще не прошло.   
– Ты совсем плохой, – присел рядом с ним Стайлз, с любопытством и брезгливостью его разглядывая. – Дракона, что ли, никогда не видел?  
Скотт помотал головой.   
– Оно тогда и понятно. Слабый ты, а вот девчонка посильнее. Только я не понял, на ней правда трусов не было? Или ей одежда нужна была? Может, вы бродячие торговцы?  
Скотт вскинул взгляд, пытаясь найти Эллисон, но ее не оказалось рядом.   
– Эллисон? Где Эллисон? – прохрипел он.  
– Она пошла на свалку. Мы туда скидываем одежду, оставшуюся после жертв. Она хочет найти себе штаны. От трусов ее Дерек отговорил.  
– Ясно, – Скотт выпрямился, затянул потуже пояс и уставился на глядевшего на него дракона. Дитона.  
– Ты ведь не слышал наш разговор, да? – понимающе спросил он.  
– Нет, – честно ответил Скотт.  
– Мы с Дереком сейчас проводим вас к сатиру, – влез Стайлз, возбужденно блестя глазами. – Он очень умный и может помочь. Круто, если там еще будет орк! Он должен был уже вернуться из похода.   
– Ты же обещал, что не будешь бегать к орку, Стайлз! – ужаснулся Дерек. – Его речь не для твоих ушей.   
– Мои уши готовы ко всему, – хитро улыбнулся Стайлз. Дерек рыкнул и добродушно оскалился.   
Из отверстия в стене где-то в глубине пещеры вышла Эллисон. Теперь на ней были короткие штаны, подпоясанные таким же поясом, как и у Скотта, просторная рубаха и свободная кожаная жилетка. Она бросила Скотту его рубаху и раздраженно откинула назад волосы.   
– Доброго пути, я буду вас ждать, – попрощался с ними Дитон, когда они пошли прочь из пещеры.   
  
Дорога, по которой они шли, была больше похожа на тропу. Пещера Дитона находилась на отшибе леса, а теперь они направлялись через поле в сторону виднеющегося вдалеке города. Стайлз сказал, что идти недолго, но по меркам Эллисон они прошли уже пару миль. Стайлз, посоветовавшись с Дереком, вернул ей лук, устав его нести, и теперь Эллисон была снова при оружии. Колчан за спиной был непривычно тяжелый, а ремень, на котором он висел, впивался в плечо. Приходилось его то и дело поправлять. Неудивительно, что Стайлз так охотно избавился от лука.  
– Хочешь, я понесу? – предложил Скотт, когда Эллисон в очередной раз сдвинула ремень ближе к шее.   
– Нет, – Эллисон задели его слова. Скотт шел рядом и периодически бросал на нее задумчивые взгляды. Ей это не нравилось, и Эллисон все больше жалела, что позволила Скотту остаться с ней в лесу. Нужно было прогнать его. Особенно после фразы про Айзека. Воспоминания о недавней ссоре только еще больше разозлили. Эллисон прибавила шаг и догнала Стайлза. – Долго нам?  
– Неа, – мотнул головой Стайлз, и Эллисон невольно прилипла взглядом к его ушам. Дикость какая. – Вон за тем кустом будет спуск под гору, а там мы и на месте.   
– Отлично.   
Скотт тоже нагнал их и пристроился рядом.   
– А кто этот сатир? – спросил он.  
Стайлз повернул голову в их сторону, и у него на лице появилось хитрое выражение. Он подмигнул им и рассмеялся. Эллисон не понравился этот смех. Прозвучало как-то… пошло.   
– Сатир – мужик! Он очень многое знает. Только не всегда говорит правду. Нужно все, что он говорит, делить на два.   
– Почему же тогда Дитон нас к нему послал? – удивилась Эллисон.  
– Потому что он может помочь! Если захочет, – фыркнул Стайлз, пнул ногой большущий одуванчик и, приподняв брови, спросил у них: – А вы сомневаетесь в Дитоне?   
– Ээээ, – Скотт рассмеялся. – Он же дракон.   
Стайлз резко остановился, повернулся к Скотту и, прищурившись, направил указательный палец ему в лицо.  
– Он не просто дракон. Он породистый дракон! Великий Дракон! С ними никто не спорит!  
– Ладно, – Скотт примирительно поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями.   
– Вы такие неподготовленные к жизни, – сокрушенно вздохнул Стайлз и пошел дальше. – Даже младенцы и те больше знают.  
Эллисон закатила глаза и терпеливо прикусила язык. До куста они шли молча, а когда начали спускаться по довольно крутой горе, она почувствовала чужой взгляд. Сначала Эллисон решила, что это Скотт, но потом заметила, что тот шел рядом и смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не свалиться, а противное ощущение никуда не исчезло. Она быстро обернулась и наткнулась на Дерека.   
– Что-то не так? – мягко спросила она. Такой Дерек был непривычен и вызывал неясные опасения.   
– Ты держишь лук, будто собираешься стрелять, и все время тянешься к стрелам. Если ты решишь воспользоваться им, я разорву тебя на части.   
– Я… у меня и в мыслях такого не было, – замотала головой Эллисон и при Дереке поправила ремень. – Колчан тяжелый и скатывается с плеча. Я его поправляю.   
Дерек ничего не ответил и только кивнул на дорогу, намекая, чтобы она шевелилась. Дважды просить не пришлось. Эллисон тут же развернулась и пошла следом за Скоттом, пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию, в которой они оказались. Стайлз шел впереди, показывая дорогу, Скотт плелся за ним, потом шла Эллисон, а замыкал их процессию Дерек. Он и Стайлз вызвались стать проводниками Скотта и Эллисон, потому что хотели что-то получить от Дитона, когда те вернут свою «магию» и отправятся домой. До этого момента убивать их ни Дерек, ни Стайлз точно не собирались. Это Эллисон понимала. Но почему же тогда Дерек так внезапно… Эллисон едва удержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. У них же со Стайлзом отношения, и Дерек следит за его безопасностью.   
Она бросила взгляд назад и улыбнулась. Это мило.   
– Хорошо, что ты в штанах, – вдруг хохотнул Стайлз, пошло подвигав бровями. – А то сатир бы тут же оказался у тебя под юбкой.   
– Если орк вернулся, вряд ли. Даже ходи рядом голые нимфы, сатиру было бы плевать, – не согласился с ним Дерек.  
– А если нет? – продолжил улыбаться Стайлз. – Ты только представь! Ох, я-то представил их встречу.   
– Что представил? – спросил Скотт.   
– Как сатир подкатил к твоей подружке, – пояснил Стайлз. У него покраснели кончики ушей, а на лице поселилась улыбка. Эллисон замутило. Пусть бы попробовал какой-то поганый сатир потянуть к ней свои руки! Вот ему бы она точно вогнала стрелу в причинное место.   
– Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек.   
– Я шучу, шучу я, – вся веселость Стайлза испарилась, и он плотнее закутался в свой плащ. – Почти пришли.   
Эллисон подняла глаза от земли и увидела большой дом, стоящий неподалеку от города, который каким-то образом, не иначе магическим, оказался ближе, чем ей казалось с горы. Они прибавили шаг и вскоре услышали голоса и звук бьющейся посуды.   
– Да! – подпрыгнул Стайлз, победно вскинув кулак. – Орк вернулся! Да!  
И побежал к дому. Дерек недовольно рыкнул и рванул следом за ним.   
Скотт с Эллисон замешкались и посмотрели друг на друга.   
– Ну что? – неуверенно спросила она.  
– Пойдем смотреть на сатира и орка, – словно прочитав ее мысли, продолжил Скотт.  
– Ты готов?  
– Нет, а есть выход?   
– Нет, – покачала она головой, на какую-то минуту ощутив себя рядом с ним в безопасности. Как когда-то давно.  
– Пойдем, – Скотт кивнул в сторону дома, за дверьми которого скрылись Стайлз и Дерек, и пошел первым. Ей показалось, что он хотел взять ее за руку. Но, наверное, только показалось.  
  
В доме было просторно и светло. Эллисон зашла следом за Скоттом, осторожно переступая разбросанную в маленьком коридорчике обувь огромного размера.  
– Это вот эти? – прозвучал знакомый насмешливый голос. Она вздрогнула, быстро осмотрела всех присутствующих и тут же схватила Скотта за руку, задержав дыхание от ужаса.   
Посреди комнаты стоял Питер Хейл. Вот только выглядел он не как обычно. Вместо ног были копыта, как у козла, а из головы торчали небольшие изогнутые рога. Из одежды на нем красовались только коротенькие шорты и кожаная жилетка наподобие той, что нашла себе Эллисон. Но даже не это ее так ужаснуло. Рядом с «Питером» возвышался здоровенный зеленоватый орк с торчащими изо рта клыками.   
– О мой бог, Скотт, скажи, что мне это мерещится, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – зашептала она, уткнувшись лицом Скотту в плечо и сильно зажмурившись. Он обнял ее и погладил по голове.   
– Боюсь, что нет, Эллисон.   
– Чо, ?№»!%, нет так с этими !?@#!&? – спросил орк голосом ее отца. Эллисон вздрогнула и, набравшись смелости, обернулась. – Это чо, !@№;%?*, твои дружки, моя конфетка?   
– Да Дитон был верхом адекватности! – заскулил Скотт, мотая головой. О, как Эллисон была с ним согласна. Смотреть и слышать то, что говорил ее отец, обращаясь к Питеру, было абсолютной, совершенной дикостью.   
– Я их в первый раз вижу! – возмутился Питер. – Что ты сразу нападаешь на меня? У меня никого не было! Я ждал тебя! А вот что насчет тебя, дорогой? Ты так и не ответил. Нас прервали.   
Он посмотрел куда-то вправо от Эллисон, и она тоже глянула в ту сторону. Там стояли Дерек со Стайлзом, про которых она напрочь забыла. И Стайлз выглядел очень недовольным, скрестив руки на груди и раздраженно постукивая босой ногой по полу. Вероятно потому, что Дерек стоял за его спиной и плотно закрывал ладонями ему уши.   
Стайлз поймал взгляд Эллисон и развел руками.  
– Он запрещает мне слушать орка-Криса! Видите ли, ему не нравится, как он выражается! А это, между прочим, ущемление моих прав! – прокричал Стайлз, явно не осознавая, насколько громко у него получилось.   
– Детка, мы с тобой, !?@#!&?, потом поболтаем, – пообещал ему… отец. Стайлз в ответ засиял, будто понял, что ему сказали, а Эллисон закрыла рот рукой и выскочила из дома на улицу. Но, к сожалению, успела увидеть, как орк, похожий на отца, взял за задницу сатира, выглядящего, как Питер.   
Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, она уперлась руками в колени и попробовала отдышаться, чтобы прогнать тошноту. Спустя несколько минут вышел Скотт в сопровождении Стайлза и Дерека.   
Стайлз подошел к ней и похлопал ее по плечу:   
– Да ты неженка, оказывается.   
Эллисон гневно прищурилась, чувствуя, что вот сейчас она точно сорвется, но Стайлза тут же оттеснил плечом Дерек и предупреждающе покачал головой.   
– Что-нибудь узнали? – хмуро спросила она, поворачиваясь к Скотту. Он сейчас был единственным островком обыденности и адекватности в этом хаосе.   
– Нет. Питер здесь такой же тупой козел, как и у нас.   
– Каламбур! – рассмеялся Стайлз и подмигнул Дереку. – Питер наполовину козел. Сатир же.   
Эллисон стиснула зубы и заставила себя успокоиться. Она всеми силами старалась забыть увиденное, как страшный, нелепый кошмар.   
– Совсем ничего? И что теперь делать? – обратилась она к Скотту.  
– Он успел отправить нас к кентавру. До того, как… – тот замялся, явно не зная, как сказать, но говорить ничего и не пришлось, потому что в доме что-то грохнуло, потом еще раз и еще.   
– Ааааах! Зверррюга! – кричал Питер. – Дааа! Еще! Сильнееее! Ах!..  
Раздался рык, принадлежавший точно не Питеру, и Эллисон рванула быстрым шагом прочь от дома.   
Нет-нет-нет, только не это!   
Дерек догнал ее и немного скорректировал направление, в котором она шла.   
– Нам не в город. Вы не сможете войти, вас барьер не пропустит. Нам нужны конюшни, – пояснил он и указал рукой на виднеющееся вдалеке длинное строение.  
– Куда угодно. Только давайте поскорее уйдем! – попросила она и до боли сжала в руке лук.   
Как же сильно она хотела домой!

 

– А почему ты все время так ходишь? – спросил Скотт, устав от молчания. – В релизе?  
Дерек, к которому он и обращался, непонимающе уставился в ответ.  
– Как я еще могу ходить? Я оборотень. Я так выгляжу.  
– Ну… – Скотт почесал в затылке. – Ты же иногда выглядишь иначе? Как человек, верно?  
Дерек низко, угрожающе зарычал, и Стайлз, увлеченно болтавший с Эллисон, встревожено подбежал к нему.  
– Эй, что это вы тут?! Скотт, зачем ты такое спрашиваешь? Да тебя точно великаны в детстве уронили! – Стайлз прильнул к Дереку и погладил его по руке. – Ты что, не знаешь, как оборотни не любят свою другую форму?  
– Почему не любят? – растерялся Скотт.   
– Потому что! – взвился Стайлз. – Был бы ты оборотнем, ты бы понял! Они же каждое полнолуние мучаются, становятся слабыми, как люди! Дереку не нравится быть таким, он всегда уходит в лес и пережидает, пока все не кончится. В лесу безопасно, лес всегда защитит оборотня. А еще тут мой папа, он присмотрит. Он уже не против, что мы встречаемся, – похвастался Стайлз, с любовью глядя на звериное лицо Дерека.  
– А раньше был против? – поинтересовалась Эллисон, явно стараясь перевести тему и прикрыть оплошность Скотта.  
– Папа считает, что я маловат пока, мне ведь всего тридцать исполнилось, – легко переключился Стайлз, выдавая новую порцию шокирующих подробностей. – Но Дерек меня защитил, жизнь спас, и папа ему доверяет. Дерек очень мужественный и сильный!  
– Никогда больше не связывайся с гномами, – проворчал Дерек, расслабившийся от ласки и комплимента.  
Скотт улыбнулся, не рискнув вернуться к расспросам, и пошагал дальше.  
В этом мире все было вверх тормашками, и это пугало. Но больше всего Скотта беспокоили его собственные исчезнувшие способности. До разговора у Дитона Скотт не осознавал, что произошло. И лишь выйдя из логова дракона, Скотт понял: он потерял способность обращаться. С ним остался острый нюх и особое, звериное чутье, но когда он попытался выпустить когти и клыки, у него не вышло ровным счетом ничего. Значит, если на них с Эллисон все-таки нападут, у них будет ее лук и голые кулаки Скотта.   
Блеск.  
– Мммм, пахнет чем-то вкусненьким! – оживился Стайлз, поведя носом и прикрыв глаза. – Дерек, да это же пирог с орешками и крыжовником!  
– Кентавр тебе не даст, – покачал головой Дерек. – Ты же ему хвост гномьими мазями выкрасил. В радугу.  
– А пирог не он пек! – возмутился Стайлз, дрожа всем телом, включая уши. – Эльф не откажет, он лес любит, а мой папа…  
– Скотт, – тихо позвала Эллисон, подходя. – Тебе ничего не напоминают эти конюшни?  
Скотт моргнул, нахмурился и сообразил. Конюшни были похожи на школу. Перестроенную, вытянутую в длину старшую школу Бикон-Хиллза, штат Калифорния.  
– Ты кого-нибудь учуял?  
Скотт криво улыбнулся. Он пока так и не сумел признаться Эллисон, что растерял свою альфа-силу.  
– Очень сильно пахнет выпечкой, забивает нос, – извинился он и пошел вперед.  
Препиравшиеся о чем-то своем Дерек со Стайлзом отстали.  
– Эй, – смело окликнул Скотт лоснящийся лошадиный зад, торчавший из каменного стойла. – Мы тут…  
– Нежданные гости, – кентавр на удивление изящно повернулся к Скотту лицом и скривил физиономию.  
На Скотта презрительно и скучающе глядел мистер Харрис – полуобнаженный мистер Харрис, плавно переходивший в талии в изящную пегую лошадь.   
Скотт захлебнулся воздухом и чуть привычно не соврал, что приготовил домашку по химии, просто забыл ее дома.   
– Здравствуйте, – Эллисон, в отличие от него, не потеряла самообладания. – Нас к вам отправил Дитон. Вернее, он послал нас к… сатиру, – Эллисон кашлянула, – а тот не смог помочь и посоветовал попросить вашей консультации.  
– Так-так-так, – Харрис поправил очки в изящной деревянной оправе. – Сатир – дилетант, никакого образования, одни байки да суеверия. Дремучее средневековье, одним словом. Неудивительно, что он оказался не способен сказать что-то дельное. Полагаю, ваша проблема связана с отсутствием магии?  
– Да, – выдохнул Скотт, краем глаза заметив, что Стайлз проскользнул в окно, подсаженный Дереком, а тот с независимым видом облокотился на стену, изображая полнейшую невинность.  
– Интересный случай, – сухо сказал Харрис и переступил передними копытами.  
Эллисон робко улыбнулась и поспешно оторвала взгляд от мазнувшего по крупу хвоста.  
Хвост был черным, за исключением некоторых прядок. Те переливались красным, синим, желтым и фиолетовым. Смотрелось ничего так, модными «перьями».  
– Зачем воровать пирог, которым я бы все равно угостил? – раздался недоумевающий голос, и на крыльцо вышел высокий и мускулистый парень в зеленой тунике, светло-коричневых колготках и мягких сапогах. Скотт засмотрелся на длинные острые уши и охнул, когда Эллисон пихнула его в бок.  
– Я не воровал, – Стайлз с независимым видом прижимал к себе красивую тарелку, размером с полторы его головы. На тарелке лежал исходящий паром пирог. – Я угостился, как и полагает заглянувшему другу.  
– Так это Детка вас сюда привел? – окрысился Харрис, с ненавистью забив хвостом.  
Скотт аж рот раскрыл, завороженный разноцветными искорками. – Не стану я вам помогать. Я думал провести парочку тестов, любопытное бы вышло исследование, но теперь…  
– А ну-ка хватит задом вилять, – рявкнул Дерек, выходя вперед и скалясь. – Дитон просил им помочь. Ты отказываешься?  
Харрис вздрогнул, его щеки покраснели от гнева, но он промолчал. Эльф Дэнни подмигнул притихшему за компанию Стайлзу и подошел к Скотту. Внимательно оглядел его, обходя кругом, и повернулся к Эллисон:  
– Ты лучница?  
– Я охотница, – поправила его Эллисон, вздернув подбородок.  
Скотт подавил порыв обнять ее за талию и отогнать Дэнни-эльфа. Дэнни не угрожал, но Скотту все равно инстинктивно хотелось уберечь Эллисон от возможной опасности. Так что он просто взял Эллисон за руку и переплел их пальцы.  
По-дружески.   
– Адриан, я не думаю, что нам нужны тесты, – протянул Дэнни, обернувшись к Харрису.  
Тот приподнял брови, прищурился, переглянулся с Дэнни – словно они вели безмолвный разговор – и, усмехнувшись, кивнул.  
– Верно. Эта проблема не для лаборатории, – Харрис фыркнул и, видимо решив больше не терять время на визитеров, с достоинством скрылся в глубине конюшен, дробно цокая копытами.  
– Подожди! – крикнул ему вслед Скотт, выпуская холодные пальчики Эллисон. – И как это понимать? Мы… Вот засранец!  
– Редкостный гад, – невнятно согласился Стайлз, пережевывая пирог.  
Дэнни укоризненно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся Скотту и Эллисон.  
– Вам поможет нимфа, – сообщил он. – Это ее область. Поверьте, она расправится с вашей бедой в два счета.  
– Нимфа? – уточнила Эллисон, нервно дернув уголком рта. – Замечательно. Скотт, как думаешь, нимфой окажется Финсток?  
– Боже упаси, – вздрогнул Скотт.  
– Ты знаешь, где нам найти нимфу? – раздраженно спросила Эллисон у Дерека, как раз собиравшегося откусить от пирога – Стайлз с ним поделился. Дерек клацнул зубами с пристыженным видом и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Тут недалеко, – сказал он. – Она у озера живет.  
Скотт припомнил, что видел с горы озеро. Оно не было «недалеко», но добраться пешком можно. Хотя… черт, он тоже был голодным. Стайлз жрал с таким аппетитом, что Скотт невольно завидовал.  
– Были рады помочь, – раздался полный вежливости голос Дэнни, о котором Скотт успел позабыть. – Детка, заглядывай ко мне на праздник Цветов, мне обещали долинный папоротник привезти. И молодую кору энтов, толченую.   
– Надерут тебе однажды длинные уши, – предрек Дерек и обратился к Стайлзу: – Никакой коры, ты с нее совсем мозги теряешь.   
– Я приду, – пообещал Стайлз, подмигнув Дэнни.  
Тот, удовлетворенный ответом, ушел, и Скотт оттянул за ворот рубашку. Она пропотела и липла к телу.  
– Ну, потопали к нимфе! – Стайлз бодро зашагал вперед, продолжая уминать пирог.   
Эллисон подошла, ловко оторвала у него приличный кусок, разделила на две части и протянула одну Скотту.  
Стайлз открыл рот, Скотт зыркнул на него, кивнув на уши, и конфликт умер. Эллисон усмехнулась, облизнула губы, снимая языком капельку начинки, и Скотт вгрызся в свою порцию.  
О да, восхитительная выпечка, он бы тоже ради такой пошел на ограбление чужой кухни. Может быть, этот Стайлз не так уж и отличался от того, кого Скотт привык называть лучшим другом.  
  
– А это еще что? – разинул рот Скотт.  
Наверное, место начинало на него действовать: Скотт чувствовал себя любопытным зевакой, пришедшим поглазеть на диковинки.  
– Это лавка, – с готовностью объяснил ему Стайлз, указывая на видневшийся за невысоким забором фасад с витиеватой вывеской. – «Все для красоты», читать, что ли, не умеешь?  
– Умею, – возмутился Скотт. – Мы грамотные.  
– Ну-ну, – с явным сомнением покачал головой Стайлз.  
– Тут заперто, – Эллисон подергала за кованые кольца на воротах.  
– Нимфа отдыхает, – пояснил Дерек, усаживаясь на широкие каменные ступеньки. – И лавка поэтому закрыта. С закатом снова откроются.  
– Почему с закатом? – заинтересовалась Эллисон.  
Ее коса растрепалась, лицо запылилось после долгой дороги, а рубаха выглядела влажной под мышками. Скотт никогда не видел Эллисон настолько неприбранной и с ужасом понимал, что его почему-то страшно возбуждает ее внешность. Эта Эллисон чем-то напоминала ту, полузабытую и постельную: расслабленную, растрепанную и взмокшую.   
– Многие стесняются ходить за снадобьями, – ответил ей Стайлз, устраиваясь рядом с Дереком. – Вот и навещают Джексона ранним утром или после захода солнца.  
– Джексона? – хрипло уточнил Скотт. – А Джексон он… эльф, да? Раз торгует косметикой?   
– Чем? – Стайлз округлил глаза. – Нет, ну какой из Джексона эльф, чушь говоришь! Джексон – гном, из очень знатного рода.   
– Гном, – у Эллисон задрожали губы. – У него и борода есть?  
– Очень красивая, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Он в нее колечки вплетает, цветы живые, ленты… Модник, что тут скажешь. Хотя это не на всех девчонок действует, с Лидией у него долго не клеилось.  
– Лидия! – обрадовалась Эллисон. – Ты ее знаешь?  
– О, – Стайлз причмокнул губами и, спохватившись, покосился на Дерека. Тот добродушно оскалился в ответ. – Лидию знаю. Первая гномья красавица! Такая крепенькая, рыженькая, природа ее нигде не обидела. И спереди, и сзади – везде хороша!  
– Дай угадаю, – включился в игру Скотт. – Она была твоей первой любовью?  
Стайлз подозрительно уставился на него и взял Дерека за руку.  
– Да нет у него никакой телепатии, не колдун он, – тихо сказал Дерек, ласково встрепав Стайлзу волосы. – Он догадался.  
– Что-то много он догадывается, на умника-то не похож, – обидно ответил Стайлз и повернулся к Скотту. – Да, мне она долго нравилась. Лидия замечательная, но нос задирает не хуже эльфов. Я… мы с Дереком познакомились из-за нее. Я хотел развлечь Лидию и показал ей фокус один, орк научил, эффектный такой фокус, с огнем. Ну и неловко вышло, искорка на ее бороду попала, и все! Как она орала, вы бы видели!  
Эллисон издала странный звук, что-то между всхлипом и смешком, и зажала себе рот. Стайлз приосанился, решив, что это его история имеет такой успех.  
Скотт усилием воли заставил себя отключить воображение и не пририсовывать к симпатичному подбородку Лидии длинную рыжую бородку с косичками и украшениями. Или не рыжую? Как там она называла цвет? Клубничная блондинка?  
– И что было дальше? – подбодрила Стайлза Эллисон, по-простецки усевшись на землю и скрестив ноги, как йог.  
– Что было, что было… – Стайлз вздохнул. – Она топор достала. Сказала, что зарубит меня за то, что я уничтожил ее красоту. Я – улепетывать, в лес, к папе. Так бежал, что ножки потом неделю болели! В общем, влетел в чащу, а Лидия не отстает, она очень взбесилась. Я кричу, деревья закрыть пытаются, но гномихи же сильные, а уж если в ярости… И тут Дерек появился. Это была ночь полной луны, он пережидал ее в лесу. Бродил без силы. Ни клыков, ни когтей.  
Стайлз сделал паузу, переводя дух, и Дерек обнял его за плечи. Скотт тоже так делал, когда они с Эллисон встречались. Хороший жест.  
– Дерек меня от Лидии прикрыл. Ее спугнул, меня в чащу подальше увел, пока папа не вернулся, – Стайлз довольно блеснул глазами и застенчиво, быстро поцеловал Дерека в щеку. – А с Лидией мы потом помирились. Я ей посоветовал к Джексону заглянуть, у него же и мази, и масла ароматные, и притирания, и травы, и парики, и накладки разные. Лидия пришла к нему из-за бороды, а Джексон влюбился. С тех пор все пытается ее завоевать.   
– Стайлз и сам к Джексону бегает, – ухмыльнулся вдруг Дерек. – В лавке ведь еще костюмы разные есть и всякие эльфийские подел…   
– Умолкни! – Стайлз стукнул Дерека по колену и покраснел так жарко, что Скотт, поначалу не заподозривший ничего дурного в эльфийских поделках, крепко задумался.  
Если Дэнни эльф…  
– А почему все зовут тебя Деткой? – Эллисон распустила косу и встряхнула тяжелыми темными прядями. – Тебя только Дерек по имени называет, а все остальные Детка да Детка.  
– Они думают, я маленький! – возмутился Стайлз, вскакивая на ноги и начиная раздраженно пристукивать босой ступней по земле. – Вот и издеваются. Папу нормально кличут, а я кто? Детка Стилински! А я же Стайлз, я совершеннолетний буду через три года!   
– Эй, – Дерек залез рукой под красный плащ Стайлза и дернул его за свалившиеся с плеча подтяжки. – Не суетись.  
– Дерек меня любит, – объяснил Стайлз Эллисон, вновь занимая облюбованное местечко. – Поэтому по имени обращается. Ему можно меня так звать.  
– Звать по имени означает что-то особенное? – Скотт был удивлен словами Стайлза – и не удивлен.  
Он помнил, как его сердце замирало, когда он слышал имя Эллисон. С Кирой такого не было, но Скотт списал отсутствие трепета на опыт.   
– Конечно, означает! – рыкнул Дерек и провел когтистой рукой по щеке Стайлза, не оставив даже намека на царапину. – Имя – это ключ к личности. Нельзя звать чужого по имени, это... плохо. Неправильно.  
Скотт нахмурился. Вот почему все встреченные им, хм, знакомые, предпочитали называть расу друг друга, а не имя. Кажется, на особом положении был только Дитон. Ну и «Детка» Стайлз.  
– Скотт, – негромко сказала Эллисон, и он поспешил обернуться на звук.  
– Да? – спросил он.  
Эллисон подняла глаза, удивленно моргнула и помотала головой.  
– Нет, я… ничего, – отмахнулась она.  
Скотт заметил на ее щеках слабый румянец и закусил губу.  
Ничего так ничего. Без проблем, Эллисон.  
  
Солнце почти исчезло за горизонтом, когда ворота скрипнули и тяжело отворились. Эллисон, сидевшая на сочной зеленой траве перед широкими ступеньками, оглянулась и приоткрыла от удивления рот. Она схватила за плечо задремавшего рядом с ней Скотта и потрясла.   
– А? Что такое? – хрипло спросил Скотт, щурясь, и сел, потирая глаза рукой. Взгляд у него был расфокусированный, а из-за того, что он заснул на согнутом локте, на щеке остался отпечаток складки рубахи. Скотт выглядел заспанным щенком. И, положа руку на сердце, очень милым.  
– Смотри, – тихо сказала Эллисон и кивнула в сторону входа, где стояла Мелисса Маккол в длинном белом платье, выгодно подчеркивающем грудь и талию и расходящемся от бедер свободной юбкой. Ее волосы были украшены золотым ободком и маленькими белыми цветами, названия которых Эллисон никак не могла вспомнить. Запястья Мелиссы охватывали широкие золотые браслеты.   
– Мам? – выдохнул Скотт и взял Эллисон за руку. Она хотела его одернуть, но поняла, что Скотт на нее не смотрит. Наверняка он даже не заметил, что сделал.   
Эллисон прикусила губу, пряча улыбку. Скотт все еще интуитивно искал у нее поддержки, и Эллисон хотела ее дать.   
– О прекраснейшая нимфа! – воскликнул Стайлз, подрываясь с травы, где он лежал в обнимку с Дереком, и подбежал к Мелиссе, оставаясь на почтительном расстоянии. – Мы пришли к тебе за помощью!   
– Разве у вас есть проблемы? – Мелисса в удивлении приподняла брови и бросила хитрый взгляд на Дерека. Тот весь подобрался и посмотрел на Стайлза в упор.   
– Оооо! Нет-нет-нет, не у нас с Дереком проблемы, – заверещал Стайлз. – Это у них проблемы! Это чужаки – Скотт и Эллисон. Они неправильные или больные… короче, Великий Дракон не может их сожрать.   
Мелисса спустилась со ступенек, двигаясь царственно и плавно. У Эллисон даже дух перехватило. От нее исходила странная энергетика – теплая, расслабляющая и подпитывающая. Когда Мелисса приблизилась и внимательно посмотрела на них со Скоттом, задержав взгляд на переплетенных пальцах, Эллисон вырвала свою ладонь и отвела взгляд. Скотт сжал освободившейся рукой траву, но не шелохнулся.   
– Да, я вижу, что с ними не так, – произнесла Мелисса, ободряюще улыбаясь.   
– Знаете? – выдавил Скотт, а потом громко сглотнул и спросил: – Вы поможете нам вернуться домой?  
– Конечно, помогу. Это моя работа – помогать таким, как вы. А теперь вставайте и идите за мной. Мы начнем завтра утром, а перед этим вам нужно как следует отдохнуть. У вас была длинная дорога, – сказав это, Мелисса развернулась и медленно направилась обратно. Рядом с входом в лавку Джексона была еще одна дверь, и Мелисса шла именно туда.   
Эллисон со Скоттом переглянулись и последовали за ней. Но не успели они сделать и двух шагов, как в широком дверном проеме показалось высокое существо с красными глазами. Кожа его была синей, испещренной множеством полос более темного цвета, из одежды на нем оказалась только юбка из множества хорошо скрепленных полосок кожи, кожаные наручи и сандалии. На голове существа красовались кудри. Что же, даже настолько изменившимся Эллисон с легкостью могла его узнать.   
– Моя нимфа, у нас гости? – спросил Айзек, приобнимая подошедшую к нему Мелиссу.   
Эллисон бросила на Скотта предостерегающий взгляд, но поняла, что бояться нечего.  
– О боже, он йотун! – пораженно прошептал Скотт. – Самый настоящий огромный синий йотун!   
– Ага, – подтвердил Стайлз, обгоняя их и волоча за руку Дерека. – И ты к нему лучше не приставай. Или к нимфе. Они оба очень ревнивые.   
– В каком смысле ревнивые? – нахмурился Скотт, и Эллисон подобралась.  
– Боюсь, что в том самом, Скотт, – она ободряюще сжала его плечо.   
– В том самом? – медленно произнес он, а потом широко раскрыл глаза и рот. Впрочем, Скотт на удивление быстро взял себя в руки. – Я не хочу об этом думать.   
– И это правильно, – улыбнулась ему Эллисон.   
Они зашли за Стайлзом и Дереком в здание и застыли. Внутри было прохладно, просторно и свежо. В воздухе витал запах цветов, а прямо в центре холла находился небольшой фонтанчик.   
– Айзек проводит вас в ваши покои, – сказала им Мелисса. – А я покажу, какие покои могут занять мои давние друзья.   
На последних словах она повернулась к Стайлзу и Дереку и поманила их за собой, уводя в один из множества коридоров. Эллисон не заметила снаружи, что здание было таким большим. Может, снова магия?  
– Даааа! Мы остаемся! – Стайлз запрыгнул Дереку на спину и сильно обнял за шею, смеясь, а через мгновение их уже не было видно.   
– Идемте, – произнес Айзек и пристально посмотрел сначала на Скотта, а потом на Эллисон. Ей стало неловко и «холодно» под его взглядом. Она, сама того не замечая, придвинулась к Скотту ближе. Этот Айзек совершенно не был на себя похож и в то же время был абсолютной копией. То, как он держался, как ходил, как смотрел и как говорил – все было знакомо. Но Эллисон не замечала таких деталей раньше.   
Айзек повел их по хорошо освещенному, но сильно петлявшему коридору. Эллисон вначале пыталась запомнить дорогу, потом сбилась и смирилась. А когда они пришли в отведенные им со Скоттом «покои», все мысли о безопасности вылетели из головы.   
– Здесь вы можете отдыхать. Ужин вам принесет слуга, – сказал Айзек, едва заметно поклонившись, и ушел.   
– Ух ты, – тихо восхитился Скотт, разглядывая просторный зал, в центре которого находился большой бассейн с горячей водой.   
Эллисон обошла его и заметила одну-единственную дверь. За ней была спальня, в которой из мебели имелась лишь одна не очень широкая кровать и вешалка в углу.   
– Там есть кровать… – Эллисон оборвала себя и уставилась на спешно раздевающегося Скотта. Она вошла в зал, когда он одновременно разувался и развязывал пояс на штанах. – Что ты делаешь?   
– Кровать, круто! – Скотт вздрогнул и улыбнулся. – Я хочу окунуться. Вода великолепная.   
– Я думала, что ты уступишь мне право искупаться первой, – Эллисон скрестила руки на груди и хмуро уставилась на Скотта.   
– Брось, бассейн большой. Если ты меня стесняешься, я могу отвернуться и не смотреть. Но я больше не могу! У меня ужасно чешется кожа. Пыль, пот. Правда.  
– Что, прости? – Эллисон в притворном удивлении приподняла брови. – Я тебя стесняюсь? Нет, Скотт, я думала, что ты хочешь вести себя по-взрослому. Но, видимо, ошиблась.  
Скотт застыл, собираясь снять штаны, под которыми, Эллисон уверена, не было белья. А потом обернулся. Она даже сглотнула от волнения, увидев, с каким выражением на лице он на нее смотрит. Скотт злился.   
– Пора бы и тебе вести себя по-взрослому. Мы двигаемся дальше, Эллисон. Ты сама мне об этом говорила. Я смирился, я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Я не буду сейчас на тебя смотреть, если тебя это беспокоит. Ты хотела быть друзьями. Ладно, но я устал уступать тебе во всем. Молчать про Айзека, пытаться сохранить дружеские отношения и не слышать за стенкой ваших ночных разговоров. Я устал, что ты всегда думаешь только о своем комфорте и только о своих чувствах. Как будто все должны под тебя подстраиваться. И я не буду тебе уступать, потому что я оборотень – ведь ты меня воспринимаешь только в таком ключе. Если хочешь искупаться одна, пожалуйста. Но тогда тебе придется подождать.  
Скотт отвернулся, снял штаны и прыгнул в бассейн, подняв кучу брызг.   
Эллисон чуть не задохнулась от злости. Она закрыла глаза, постояла так несколько секунд, приходя в себя, и начала быстро раздеваться. Это она ведет себя не по-взрослому? Это она не думает о чувствах других?   
Эллисон спрыгнула в бассейн, и на какие-то мгновения из головы вылетели все мысли. Натруженные за день мышцы словно запели. Эллисон проплыла немного, потом развернулась и подплыла к ближайшему бортику, ухватившись за него. Бассейн оказался глубоким. Эллисон вытерла ладонью лицо и оглянулась на Скотта. Тот плавал вдоль другого бортика, почти не высовывая головы из воды. А когда он остановился на противоположной стороне, Эллисон прикусила губу. Между ними было довольно большое расстояние, и разглядеть друг друга под водой они бы не смогли, но Эллисон, не желая того, вспомнила, как выглядел голый Скотт в те времена, когда они еще встречались. Ей стало жарко. Скотт еще сильнее раздался в плечах, а на руках появилось больше мышц.   
– Послушай, Скотт, – осторожно подбирая слова, начала Эллисон. Он держался за бортик и смотрел не на Эллисон, а в потолок. Лицо Скотта было непроницаемо. – Для меня ты не только оборотень. Ты не чужой мне человек, и я забочусь о твоих чувствах.  
Скотт посмотрел на нее задумчиво, без улыбки, без прежнего выражения «я готов ради тебя на все». Он не выглядел растерянным или грустным, наоборот – собранным и спокойным. Эллисон почувствовала, как теплеет внизу живота, и сомкнула ноги.  
– Знаешь, что я сейчас понял? – спросил Скотт, тяжело вздохнув, и слабо улыбнулся. – Мы никогда не сможем быть друзьями.   
– Почему? – Эллисон сглотнула и задышала ртом. Становилось очень жарко. Она совсем забыла, что Скотт может быть таким.   
– Ты знаешь почему. Я тебе говорил об этом в лесу.   
– Ты много чего тогда говорил, – усмехнулась она.  
– Я люблю тебя, – спокойно повторил Скотт и, качая головой, добавил: – И я не хочу делиться.   
У Эллисон по спине прокатилась горячая волна, вырвав судорожный вздох, а губы обожгло, словно кто-то натер их перцем чили. Ей нравилось это слышать, хотя Эллисон не знала, что ответить. Еще утром все было иначе. Утром признание вызвало у нее неприятие, но то, как это произнес Скотт сейчас, что-то в ней надломило.   
– Тебе придется это делать, – упрямо повторила она, пытаясь списать свои чувства на помутнение этого странного мира. – Мы же решили двигаться дальше, верно?  
Скотт соскользнул в воду и подплыл к ней, разглядывая ее лицо – взгляд скользил от глаз к губам и обратно.   
– Я не знаю, что мы будем делать, – шепнул он, словно боялся разрушить момент. И Эллисон была с ним солидарна – она бы первая его тут утопила, скажи Скотт что-нибудь не то! У нее быстро билось сердце и горело между ног, и она совершенно точно знала, чего хочет. – Ты можешь двигаться вперед, но я не смогу заставить себя любить тебя иначе.   
Скотт придвинулся совсем близко, взялся одной рукой за бортик, а другую положил ей на щеку и бережно притянул к себе. Эллисон приоткрыла рот и сократила разделявшее их расстояние. Сердце на мгновение запнулось, а потом забилось еще сильнее.   
Она так его хотела.   
Скотт скользнул свободной рукой по ее боку на талию и обнял так, что между ними не осталось ни дюйма. Эллисон обхватила его руками за шею и углубила поцелуй, отпуская себя, давая себе волю и забирая то, чего она так желала.   
У нее появилось ощущение, будто она многие месяцы ходила слепой, а сейчас вернула себе зрение.   
– Пойдем туда, где сухо? – оторвавшись от его губ, прошептала Эллисон. Скотт улыбнулся и снова ее поцеловал.  
  
Утром их разбудил слуга. Он вошел без стука, и Скотт накинул на Эллисон простыню, пытаясь прикрыть ее, а сам остался нагишом.   
– Прекраснейшая нимфа ждет вас! – оповестил слуга, поклонился и ушел.   
Скотт с Эллисон не стали мешкать и быстро оделись. Их вчерашние вещи были потными и грязными, но если все пройдет так, как надо, то им не придется долго носить эту одежду.   
О случившемся они пока не говорили, и Скотт боялся поднимать эту тему. Но когда они вышли в коридор, где их ждал слуга, чтобы отвести к нимфе, Эллисон взяла Скотта за руку, как ни в чем не бывало, и у него словно камень с души свалился. Он сжал в ответ ее пальцы и не смог скрыть довольной улыбки.   
– Я вижу, что вы хорошо отдохнули, – нимфа встретила их в просторном зале, где у окна с видом на озеро стоял столик для чаепития. В зале было много света и свежего воздуха, но Скотт не особо глазел по сторонам. Он до сих пор сильно напрягался, понимая, что в этом мире не может подойти к маме, ведь она его даже не знает. – Садитесь и выпейте этот травяной отвар.   
– И он поможет? – с сомнением спросил Скотт. – Нам удастся вернуться домой?  
Мелисса не ответила, но жестом указала, чтобы он выпил. Скотт с Эллисон переглянулись и залпом проглотили отвар. Он не то чтобы был очень неприятный, но и вкусным его назвать было сложно. Во рту остался вяжущий мятный привкус.  
– Варвары, – вздохнул Стайлз, сидевший рядом с Дереком на диванчике у стены. Скотт его вначале не заметил. – Это же знаменитый травяной отвар! Его нужно пить понемножечку, растягивая удовольствие! Где вы потом такое найдете, животные?  
– Мы думали, это лекарство, – удивилась Эллисон, а Мелисса добродушно рассмеялась.   
– Вам оно не нужно, – призналась она. – Ваша магия снова с вами.   
– Как это? – нахмурился Скотт. Они с Эллисон все еще держались за руки, и Скотт не хотел отпускать ее ни на минуту, боясь, что она снова испарится.   
– Вам никто бы не помог, кроме вас самих, – с заботой в голосе объяснила Мелисса. – Вы сами спрятали свою магию и сами же мучились от этого.   
– Не понимаю, – покачал головой Скотт, а Эллисон неожиданно усмехнулась, поджала губы, но промолчала.  
Мелисса вздохнула и терпеливо сказала:  
– Ваша магия – это ваша любовь. Ее не нужно прятать, ей нужно давать выход, о ней нужно говорить. Не сжигайте друг друга изнутри, иначе вы будете несчастны.   
Скотт посмотрел на Эллисон, чувствуя, как у него горят щеки, и улыбнулся, поймав ее взгляд. Она тоже выглядела смущенной. Да, не такое они оба ожидали услышать. Но Скотт был не против.   
– А теперь вам стоит поторопиться. Нехорошо заставлять дракона ждать, – Мелисса откинулась на спинку своего кресла и отпила немного отвара из аккуратненькой кружечки. – Стайлз с Дереком вас проводят.   
Когда они вчетвером пошли обратно к пещере, Стайлз принялся рассказывать, как он и Дерек в своих покоях поплавали в бассейне с самой чистой в мире водой, как им принесли великолепный ужин, как ночью они встретились с Джексоном, который пришел проверить наличие в лавке витаминных микстур для блеска бороды, как Стайлз с Дереком уже хотят домой, и о многих других вещах, которые Скотту были бы интересны, если бы он мог на них сосредоточиться. Всю дорогу Скотт думал о том, что с ними случится, когда они с Эллисон окажутся дома. Будут ли они снова вместе или ничего изменится?   
Дитон был рад их видеть. Он не спрашивал, удалось им вернуть свою магию или нет. В тот момент, когда они вошли в пещеру, его огромные ноздри раздулись, и Дитон сказал, что в этот раз «не останется голодным». А дальнейшее Скотт не помнил. У него помутнело перед глазами, и он отключился.   
  
– Скотт! Скотт! – кто-то больно шлепнул ладонью по щеке. Скотт вяло оскалился, выпуская клыки, и открыл глаза. Слишком яркий свет слепил, и приходилось щуриться. Над ним стоял Дерек. – Живой. Эллисон пришла в себя?   
– Да, – ответил Крис. – Эллисон, милая, ты как?  
– Голова болит, – прохрипела она, и Скотт расслабился. Она в порядке, она живая. – Где Скотт?   
– Он тут, очухался только что, – ответил ей Стайлз. – Если честно, то вы пришли в себя одновременно. Это странно.   
– О, чувак, как я рад тебя слышать, – усмехнулся Скотт, приподнимаясь. Он сидел на земле, а в паре ярдов от него сидела Эллисон и улыбалась с закрытыми глазами.   
– Согласна!  
– Что произошло? – Стайлз сел на корточки между ними и смотрел то на Скотта, то на Эллисон. – Мы еле вас нашли! Зачем вы полезли в эту пещеру?  
– Мы искали нож, – Эллисон открыла глаза и потерла пальцами виски. – Я потеряла мамин нож. Прости, папа.  
– Он дома, Эллисон, – Крис ободряюще сжал ее плечо. – Я нашел его сегодня после твоего ухода и отнес к тебе в комнату.   
– Спасибо, пап! – она благодарно улыбнулась отцу. – Я так рада тебя видеть.   
– Они какие-то странные, – нахмурился Стайлз.   
– Скорее всего, это последствия отравления, – вздохнул Дерек и с недоумением взглянул на Скотта. – Как ты вообще туда вошел? Там же так воняет!   
Скотт только пожал плечами.   
– Расскажи, что было, – попросил Стайлз.  
– Мы попали в какой-то странный мир, – медленно заговорил Скотт.   
– Ага, – кивнула Эллисон. – И ты, Стайлз, был там хоббитом.   
– ЧТО?   
– Надо отвезти их к Дитону, – уверенно заявил Дерек, а Скотт рассмеялся.  
– Нет. Только не к Дитону.   
– Почему? Может, на вас еще действует эта дрянь.   
– Потому что Дитон был драконом, который нас в итоге сожрал, – с невозмутимым видом сказала Эллисон.   
– Так, ладно, – перебил ее Крис. – Если не к Дитону, то вариантов не так много.   
– Питер? – уточнил Дерек.  
– Да. Я ему позвоню.  
– НЕТ! – Эллисон резко встала, пошатнулась, но устояла на ногах. – НЕТ. Никакого Питера Хейла. Папа, пожалуйста, не приближайся к нему. Я себя уже прекрасно чувствую.  
Крис поддержал ее за плечи.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, Эллисон. Я не буду.   
– Спасибо. А теперь я хочу домой.   
Скотт задержал дыхание, понимая, что самые страшные мысли оказались реальностью. Он пронаблюдал, как Крис уводит Эллисон в сторону дороги, на обочине которой были припаркованы две машины.   
– Скотт, – Эллисон обернулась и улыбнулась. – Я тебя жду сегодня.   
– Я приду! – крикнул ей Скотт, выдохнув.   
– Вы снова вместе? – удивился Стайлз.   
– Да. Мы снова вместе, – уверенно заявил Скотт, глядя, как Эллисон садится в машину.   
– И что там про хоббита, чувак?   
– Эээ, ты был хоббитом, – улыбнулся Скотт и поспешил добавить, увидев, как на лице Стайлза проступает обида: – А Джексон – гномом. Он держал лавку по уходу за бородой, волосами и прочей хренью.  
– Джексон – гном-метросексуал? – заржал Стайлз и пихнул Дерека локтем. – Прикинь! Окей, я согласен на хоббита! С этим можно жить!  
Скотт, обрадовавшийся такой реакции, решил рассказать и об остальном, пока они шли к машине.   
– Лидия тоже была гномихой. И у нее была шикарная борода, которую ты, между прочим, случайно сжег. Харрис оказался кентавром! Питер – сатиром. А Айзек – йотуном!  
Стайлз уже держался за живот, и даже Дерек шел и улыбался.   
– А еще вы с Дереком там встречались! – особенно сильно рассмеялся Скотт, вспоминая их обжимания, когда они думали, что на них не смотрят. – Прямо не отлипали друг от друга! Ха-ха-ха!   
Но его смех резко оборвался, когда он заметил растерянность и смущение на лицах Стайлза и Дерека.   
– Что? – упавшим голосом спросил Скотт.  
– Ээээ, бро, – начал Стайлз и откашлялся. – Тут такое дело. Мы не знали, как тебе сказать, но… в общем…  
– Мы встречаемся, – не выдержал Дерек.  
– Ух ты, – выдохнул Скотт, в ужасе перематывая все остальные пары из наглючившегося ему мира. – Это же неправда?   
– Что неправда? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
– Не вы неправда, а то, что там было неправда. Правда?   
– Тебе нужно домой, отлежаться, – Дерек открыл заднюю дверь в машине и запихнул туда Скотта. – Регенерация быстро справится с ядом, а если нет, то мы покажем тебя Дитону.   
– У нас он не дракон, – фыркнул Стайлз, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье.   
Дерек завел машину и тронулся с места, выезжая на дорогу.   
– Точно.   
– Да и дома тебя ждут мама и Айзек. До тебя было не дозвониться, и они волновались…   
– Они вместе? Они там одни? – не веря своим ушам, спросил Скотт. – Моя мама наедине с Айзеком?  
– Да, чувак. А что такое? – Стайлз встревожено на него посмотрел.  
– Дерек, гони! Дерек, мне надо срочно домой! Они там вдвоем! Они не могут там быть вдвоем!  
– Скотт, да что случилось? – хмуро прервал его истерику Дерек, набирая скорость.   
– Надеюсь, что ничего. Но если про вас правда, то мне нужны доказательства, что про остальных – неправда, – на выдохе ответил Скотт, откинулся на спинку сиденья и поджал губы.   
Если Айзек в душе подлый йотун, он его убьет. Без вариантов.


End file.
